One Wish
by EQUATIONx
Summary: Three girls: Ami, Bella, and Tooi all wish for a new world. They end up going to the ancient land of Hyrule. It is a mixture of a video game and 2 animes: Legend Of Zelda, Death Note, and Shugo chara.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Have you ever made a wish upon a shooting star and wait the whole night for it to come true?

Well, I'm pretty sure everyone has. Most people who wish upon one ask for a greedy pleasure in life, like money, Domination, death, etc.

They never wish for the pleasures in life, things that will bring you joy. They only wish for the items they think will bring them happiness, but in the end it all comes falling apart.

How do we know how to make the perfect wish? How will we know it will defiantly come true? Those are the questions that most impossible to answer.

A wish takes time to balance out. A wish is like a roller coaster, it has its ups and downs. It took me a while to figure that out, but the story I'm about to tell you will explain everything from the day I made a wish on the shooting star.

It was a beautiful evening out on a little island named Prince Edward Island. There was a slight breeze in the air gently swaying the trees back and forth, almost as if they were dancing with the wind. The sun was setting into the horizon giving off a warm cherry colour into the sky. Waves crashing onto the shore bringing thin line of foam along with it.

Three girls were walking on the shore at a slow pace. One of them had short blond glowing hair with bright blue eyes. She held a bored expression upon her face.

The second girl had short black silky hair with mysterious brown eyes that were always wondering off into her own world. She too had a bored expression upon her face.

The final girl was running ahead of them, her hands flaring out happily. She had long brown well taken care of hair, a very proper appearance to her. Her brown shimmering eyes were glimmering into the suns reach. Her face gave off a compassionate expression. She curved around gazing at the other too and gleefully shouted out, "Ami, Bella! Isn't this beautiful! It's almost like faith is on our side for our final night together!"

Ami Was the Blonde haired girl, Bella was the black haired girl and Tooi was the brown haired girl.

Bella stared towards the ground; her expression gave off a depressed look towards it.

"I agree with you… Although sometimes I wish we could turn back time and just go back to the old days. Now all three of us are done of High School and entering the real world. it's happening so fast. I'm going to Ontario, you're going off to England and Bella is heading off to explore the world. We won't be able to hang out or get together anymore…" Ami said to both Bella and Tooi, holding back her tears.

Tooi gazed up into the sky and gently replied, "It may seem like the end for us, but it's actually the beginning…" a moderate smile was placed upon her face and she glanced over to Bella who had already started to cry. Although she has mysterious appearance and smart personality, she is also very sensitive.

Tooi gave an anxious stare towards Bella, she herself was about to cry, but she held it back, "It's no time to cry like this!" She weakly smiled towards Bella and Ami.

"You're right Tooi… What we need is a world of our own, a place where all time is stopped so we can enjoy life and actually be happy for once." She told Bella and Tooi fighting the tears away.

This was true though. Neither one of them were happy since they entered High School. Drama would always come their way no matter what, something they tried to avoid.

"That's a great idea Ami! Maybe if we ever become extremely smart we could try that!" She replied to Ami's idea with a burst of energy.

"Hah! Don't be ridiculous, I was just kidding. It's impossible, unless Bella becomes some super genius or something!" Ami cynically replied. Bella was an extremely smart girl; she would always get 100% on her tests, sometimes even 101%!

"I think that it would be possible…" Bella quietly believed. She wasn't much of a talker; she would hide herself away from the world. She would only speak to those whom she trusted.

Ami appeared to be a bit shocked, she never expected Bella to actually believe this. On the other hand, Tooi was kindly smiling and delightfully said to Bella, "Yay! That means there is at least some hope out there!"

At that second, a shooting star flew across the sky. Ami, Bella, and Tooi stared at it in amazement and then Tooi shouted, "Look! A shooting star! Everyone wish!"

They all held their hands together and wished the same thing, "_I wish that there was a world the three of us could enjoy together happily."_

They let go and stood there in silence, you could hear the crickets singing in the background.

Tooi quickly looked at her watch and broke the silence, "Well I guess that this is Sayonara! We need to get our sleep before leaving tomorrow."

All three of them hugged and went their separate ways. They were officially starting their adventures in life.


	2. Chapter 1: Ami

~Chapter 1: Ami~

When I got home everyone was already eating supper, I just made my way up the stairs, I didn't really care about anything else.

I kicked off my shoes and changed into my night clothing. I was a little pissed and felt like crying. If there was one thing I didn't want to do, was go off to collage all by myself.

I grabbed my small bathroom bag on my vanity and headed towards the bathroom. I washed off my make-up and brushed my teeth. I glanced at my appearance in the mirror. I was un-happy with what I saw. I was starting to breakout from all the stress.

I strolled my way back to my room and snuggled up into my blankets. And at that moment, I started to cry myself to sleep. I wanted to have a happy life with my friends; I didn't want to go on.

The night passed away quickly, and when I woke up, to my surprise, I wasn't in my room. I rubbed my eyes a few times, and I kept seeing the same place.

"Okay, this must be a dream…" I continued rubbing my eyes and pinched myself a few times, but none of that worked I was still here.

And when I turned around, I saw a goddess like figure. She stood their, her long yellow hair magically flowing in the wind. She had a beautiful glittery dress as if she took the stars out of the sky herself and placed them on her dress. Her face was pure.

I walked up to her, braced for anything that would happen. She held out her hand giving off a sympathetic smile.

I felt like I could trust her, so I grabbed her hand and the place become a Pond surrounded by trees with an opening of light from the top of the trees, and a miniature waterfall in the background with the sounds of gentle water flowing.

The women like goddess began to speak, "You are the one who wished upon my star last night." Her words were as if a mocking bird were singing them to me.

I was a little shocked to hear that she knew about my wish last night, "W-what do you mean? How did you know?"

She flashed a gentle smile towards me, "I am that star you wished on, I sensed you're plea for help, and I answered."

"Why would you answer my wish though? What about the other people out there?"

"Every one who has wished upon my star so far wished for a greedy pleasure in life, so far you and you're friends were the first who wished for something different, something not about money, popularity, or anything related. I decided I would grant you're wish for you." She answered me with a promising tone to her voice.

This was it. I finally got to enter the world that has been caught inside my dreams. I got to live it out. Before I walked out the door to my Dream land the Wishing star stopped me and told me in an evident voice, "You must remember that every wish comes with its ups and downs, something will go wrong."

After she told me that she disappeared leaving no sign of her even being here.

I wondered what she meant, but I just went ahead not thinking about it. I wanted to live in my world I created in my dreams, because I new this was real.

When I walked out, it was the spring time. There were cherry blossom trees blossoming everywhere and the petals soaring through the air. I could tell that it wasn't much of a land that was advanced in technology. But that didn't matter.

I dashed ahead not caring what was in my way, I was actually happy for once. My hands were stretched opposite each side, almost as if I was preparing to fly. Then I stopped to think for a minute, what if Bella and Tooi weren't coming?

"Nawh! They'll be here I know it!" I said hopefully. I mean, my wish consisted of all three of us being together.

I walked ahead, a tiny bit tired of running around, and I found a tree to rest under. Everything seemed so much livelier here. Compared to Earth, it felt like there is actually life in this place.

I looked around a bit and noticed there was a ranch ahead of me. I made my way toward it and read the sign, "Lon Lon Ranch?" I never heard of a ranch like this before, so I decided to go check it out.

When I walked in, there was a house to the left of me and a barn to the right of me. The barn was well taken care of almost as if they just built it and you could hear cow's mooing inside it. I walked inside the barn to see if I could find anyone, and to my surprise there was a red haired girl standing in front of a cow holding a bucket. She was staring towards the ground with a glum expression on her face, and then she looked up towards me but never said a word.

"Uhm… Sorry to bother you, but I'm new here and… I just wanted to know if I could look… Around…" I hesitantly asked her. I felt a bit like a bother towards her. She answered in an empty quiet voice, "I'm sorry, please ask Mr. Ingo, he runs the h…."

All of a sudden a man with a carnival like outfit and a foul expression on his face, not to mention the mustache to complete it, barged into the barn yelling, "Malon? You're supposed to be working! Not standing around! Get the hell out there!"

I couldn't believe this guy, yelling at one of his workers like that. I looked over towards Malon, but she just nodded her head and quietly replied making her way out, "Yes Mr. Ingo…"

Mr. Ingo rapidly turned his head towards me and started yelling at me, "If you don't work here, then get out!"

I dashed out of the ranch as fast as I could I stood their trying to catch my breath and stared at the entrance, "Some rude! Well, I just won't go back there then." My expression gave off an "oh well" appearance to it and I swift my hand through my hair. But Malon's expression wouldn't leave my head. I wondered why she would even be that sad, I mean, he was just a bit cranky, wasn't he?

I was making my way through the land, the sun was starting to set and the whole land was growing quiet but I could still feel the presence of other living creatures around. It made me a bit anxious; I didn't want to have to travel around here on my own.

I sat back under one of the trees and looked up to the moon, it was nighttime and you could hear the sound of a gate rolling in and closing. I curled up into a modest ball and hid my head in my knees. The tears started to flow, and I got worried. I knew something was watching me, and it felt like an evil being was close.


	3. Chapter 2: Link

~Chapter 2: Link~

"Awh, nighttime already." I was walking around with Navi flying beside me. I looked towards the moon, it was full tonight and I made my way from Castle Town. A night of rest is what I needed after finding out everything and what I am.'

*Flashback 7 years ago*

The sounds of thunder were clashing around the air, almost as if the Gods were in fierce battle with the evil Lord. Rain fell on my skin, it wasn't pleasant, but I ran as fast as I could to Castle Town. I finally got the three spiritual stones that the Impa wanted me to get.

When I arrived, to my surprise the gate started to open, they never open the gates during night. Was Impa expecting me?

I heard the sounds of a horse clacking and when I gazed further into the gate Impa was making her way out of Castle Town on her horse. Impa gave me a troubled stare and the horse went right by me.

She threw an item from her hands, it shone a beautiful baby blue colour and fell into the river under the bridge and after that, she was no where to be seen.

I ran for the item she threw, and then a man with red hair and an evil expression approached me on his horse and flashed a malevolence smile towards me and asked, "Which way did the princesses guardian on a white horse go?" His voice was profound and daunting.

I just stood their in shock; I didn't move a muscle and never said a word. I didn't trust this man.

"Fine, whatever, I'll just go find her myself," He said looking towards the way Impa went. I didn't want him to get any closer to her, Impa warned me about him and she was the only link to the lost princess, Zelda. I took out my Kokiri Sword and Shield and charged towards him, but he used back magic against me a flung me back.

"Foolish Human! You think you're stronger the king of evil. Go back to wear you belong!" He roared at me with great anger and kicked his horse to head off into the direction Zelda was going.

I sat in the spot the evil Lord Ganondorf sent me to, and tears started to fill my eyes, "No matter what Navi, I'm to small, I'll never be about to defeat him!"

I was right though, I was no taller then 4 feet I was only 12 years of age. I continued to sob in that spot when Navi encouragingly shouted to me, "Link! Didn't Impa throw you something?"

Navi was right; Impa threw the item into the stream under the bridge. I rushed towards the bridge and dove in; when I came out there had been a beautiful Baby Blue Ocarina.

"Isn't that the item Impa told you about? The Royal family's ancient treasure?" Navi shouted to me with a sound of hope in her voice.

I held onto the ocarina like it was my very own life and made my way towards the Temple of Time as fast as I can.

When I walked into the Temple of Time, there were six windows, the sun glaring through each of them. Everything had the colour black and white with the exception of very few colours. There was a hexagon shape symbol on the ground. I was guessing it was the symbol of this temple. I walked further, and there was a podium and I placed the three spiritual Stone upon it.

"I think this is where you use the Ocarina Impa gave you and play the song she taught you…" Navi instructed me. I pulled the Ocarina out of my pocket and started to play it.

The Ocarina had the most beautiful ring to it was as if it wasn't real. I finished the song and the door behind the podium. Ahead was another room, it was high and dim, except for the middle with a gleam of light shown upon a sword inside the pedestal.

I walked up the stairs to the Sword and examined it carefully, "So, do I pull it out?"

"I think so Link, this must be the reason Impa wanted you to come here, was to obtain this sword. We have to keep our promise to help her find Princess Zelda," Navi told me. I nodded and made my way up the stairs to the sword. I put both my hands on it and gradually pulled it out of the pedestal. Blue circular wall started to surround me. And I started to fall asleep.

When I woke up, everything felt different, the atmosphere felt different, and I ,myself, felt different. I looked down towards my hands, and they seemed different. I looked at my body all together. I grew taller and much different. Did I grow older in one night?

"Do not worry Link," A mysterious yet hopeful voice called out to me. An old man with a brown robe like outfit was standing in front of me, "I bet you are wondering why you look like this, aren't you?"

I nodded my head, everything was just to confusing for me to handle and he began to speak again, "That sword you are holding is the ancient sword know as the master sword, it will repel any evil that comes near it," I took a glance at the sword I was holding in my left hand and continued to listen to him explaining, "It was used by the hero long ago. As you can tell, the land is in grave danger once again. Although you were too young to handle it, so you were put into a rest for seven years. Link, you are the chosen one, the hero of time."

I took another look at myself. Seven years? I missed that much of my life and hearing that I'm the hero of this land. It all seems like to much. But I won't give up; I'll find the princess and save the land.

"Link, I'm Rauru, the sage of the Temple of Time. First you must save the 5 sages; the sage of the forest, the sage of fire, the sage of water, the sage of shadows, and the sage of the desert. Ganondorf has cast an evil spell upon the lands these sages are in." Rauru explained to me, but one thing didn't fit, how could Ganondorf do this all?

"Rauru, is he really that strong? Ganondorf… I mean to be able to do this all," I asked him.

"Yes, when you opened the sacred realm that held the Triforce, Ganondorf walked in and took the Triforce of power for himself. But he is not complete. You Link have the other part of the Triforce, Courage, and the Princess obtained the Triforce of wisdom." He held out his hand and used some of his magic to create a jewel like object and passed it towards me, "Link, take this. It's the Medallion of time. You'll need it for you're journey. "

I held the Medallion in my hands and after that Rauru disappeared telling me one thing, "Good Luck Link..."

"So… I'm the Hero of Time…" I said quietly.

*Flashback ends*

I sighed and began to speak, "Where do we go off to now Navi?" Navi was my fairy; every forest kid gets them throughout their lives. Although I just recently found out that I was Hylian and Navi was just with me to guild me along the way. But it's nice, I like her company.

"Well, I guess we head out towards the forest temple, which is located in the forests of you're old home, Kokiri Forest," She answered me looking around.

"Oh! It is nice to vis…" I stopped speaking, I noticed a girl standing in front of me, she had pitch black hair, and her clothing were different then what I normally seen around here, and they were also covered in dirt. The girl appeared to be hurt on her shoulder, nothing too bad, just a few cuts here and there. She looked awfully weak and at that moment, she collapsed. I grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

"Navi? What do I do?" I started to freak out, nothing like this ever happened to me. I had no idea to to handle it.

"Take her to the clinic in Kakariko Village!" Navi cried to me so I dashed towards Kakariko village as fast as I could but making sure that I wouldn't hurt her or anything like that.


	4. Chapter 3: Bella

~Chapter 3: Bella~

When I got here, everything happened so rapid. A goddess who claims to be the star I wished on confirms to me that it actually came true. She led me to the entrance to an unusual world. I walked ahead and the goddess was no where to be found. I made my way to the new world; there was something about her I wasn't to fond about.

When I got there, the sun had already set. I was a little uneasy about this world, but I didn't stop and made my way to find shelter. At that second, a creature I had never seen or heard of had attacked me. It didn't stay for me to long and left when the sound of another being came close.

I was weak and was about o collapse, when I looked ahead of me, I seen a man in a green tunic, unusual elf like ears, and possessed a sword and shield. I was about to ask him for help, but the second I got to him, I collapsed.

And now I'm waking up from all that exestuation and found myself in a bed with new clothing on. There was a glass of water on the end table next to me. I decided not to trust it. I removed the covers on me and got up. When I looked around, I found myself in a room all by myself, I heard two people having a conversation in the other room. I made my why towards the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Uhm, is she alright, she just collapsed in front of me, and I had no clue what to do…" One of the men spoke; he had a worried tone to his voice.

"There is no need to worry, she collapsed off of exhaustion, I'll send in someone to take care of her for the time being," The other man, with an older and stuttered voice, he had a British accent to it replied to other man.

I heard the door open then close and then the British man began to speak, "Ryuzaki, please go check up on the patient, I'm afraid I'm busy with some documents here."

I heard a chair screech on the floor and then footsteps making its way over to the door, I dashed back into the bed and put the covers over me. I acted like I was asleep to avoid any communication.

When the man walked into the room, I took a little peek. He wasn't that normal to the people I've seen here so far, for one thing, he had a hunch to his back. He seemed to enjoy biting on his thumb, and when he sat down he would curl up. He had pitch black messy hair and really dark bags under his eyes; he began to speak in a monotone voice, "I know you're awake." and continued eating his cake.

"H-how'd you know?" I was a little shocked replying to his comment; people normally could never tell if I was awake or asleep.

"Because, I'm not stupid," He kept the Monotone voice weirdly ate the strawberry on top of the cake.

I got a little annoyed, he was treating me like I was a stupid human or something, I just ignored the comments he stabbed at me, "Who are you anyway, and why am I here?"

He sighed and quickly turned around on his spinning chair, "You were brought to this clinic by a boy in green clothing; you appeared to be injured so we took you in and aided you. You can call me Ryuzaki, everyone does and frankly, I'd rather be doing some other work then being here with you."

After that horribly rude comment thrown at me, he devoured the rest of his cake. I was exceptionally irritated with him. He had no right to treat me with such insolence, "Well! If you're going to be that way, then I'm leaving! I won't stand around and be treated like a fool!"

At that second when I was about to open the door he grabbed my shoulder, his hand was warm. I started to blush, when I turned around I noticed he was much taller then me, and more handsome, but I controlled myself and gave him a stare of agitation, "Let go of me you creep."

"I'm sorry, but we cannot let you leave, it'll be vastly dire to your health," He gave me stare, with more of a black face. His eyes were widened, he continued to bite his thumb, and his hand was still placed on my shoulder. I could tell her actually cared about me, but was too stubborn to admit it so I face the bed, and answered him quietly, "Fine…"

I made my way to the bed, and sat down. He went back to his spinning chair and sat down in the exact same position. I didn't understand this feeling I felt in my chest, and it made me want t know more about Ryuzaki.

"Uhm, so I guess since I'm stuck here with you… We could get to know each other more," I asked him in a quite shy voice, I was looking down to my hands which had appeared to be clutching onto my baggy pajama bottoms. My grasp was tight and my hands were shaking. My face was blushed and I appeared to be sweating a bit. I wasn't used to this kind of feeling, and my inner shyness started to leak out.

"Well, if that's what you want, then I might as well endure all the unnecessary questions," He insolently informed me. I didn't understand why he would be this rude to me and care about me. Is he really this stubborn? But I wasn't ready to give up, that was one thing about me, giving up was out of the picture.

"Have you ever dated a girl? And are you always this stubborn?" I shot back to him with a smirk on my face.

"No, I find it is a waste of valuable time I could put towards more important things, and I'm not stubborn, it's the way I am" He fired back to me in a calm voice.

"Stop with the bluffing, I can tell you cared about me, you left to many hints. And from what I heard before, you're real name isn't Ryuzaki… Is it?" I gave an intense stare to him.


End file.
